Enter: Titans X
by J-Dub -Silver Enigma
Summary: A team of heroes gets a little bit bigger... contains usage of Beanie Babies and other collectibles through references and ideas from some of your favorite animated series and video games. Don't let the title fool you.
1. Prologue

**AN: How's everyone?**

**If you've been reading (or looking over) my stories, I'll tell you that we're getting closer to more of the action. But in order for that to happen, more characters must be introduced… and seeing that this is an odyssey in the making, a lot more.**

**If not, take a peek at a couple of my previous stories to get an idea of what's going on. You may want to do that because sooner or later, it may not be an option. Oh, and if you think this whole thing is weird and crazy... you may be right, BUT I made all of these editions a while back. So don't get any wrong ideas.**

**Again, give me your thoughts so I can reply or react on them. TRUST ME, this is where it starts to get confusing. I mean it's still heroes vs. villains and all of that, but it's the fact that you have to keep up with all of the important people. And also because of the fact that ages start flying all over the place. If you get lost, let me know and I'll clarify things for you.**

_Italic text are either thoughts, flashbacks, or sound effects [varies]._

**Here, we see what creates Titans X.**

* * *

**~Enter: Titans X~**

Chapter 1 – Prologue

Two months had passed after the message was given to Mystic from her parents. At this point in time, the Bean Titans were unsure of how to bring the sixteen of them together as one family... but they knew of one way to start it off. At various times within the time frame, each couple **(SweetxFleece, AuroraxMystic, MacxKuku, HippityxFloppity, CanyonxFancy, SpunkyxDotty, ScorchxPouch, and WaddlexMira)** got married.

Some of the couples decided to have kids earlier than others. At the current time, Fleece is the only one who is pregnant with a child. Knowing this, Wrinkle and his gang began to take initiative to this, seeing that the Titans would be weaker, as the females would—sooner or later—have to take the most care of their babies. Luckily, the male Titans are great defenders, so it's not the end of them yet.

Nevertheless, this is how things must be with the Bean Titans, striving to keep the weight of responibility as balanced as possible. And the story of their lives is just beginning...

/-/


	2. Luck of the Dalmatian

Chapter 2 – Luck of the Dalmatian

Sweet sat down in the living room of the Tower, congregating with three visitors who sought to join with the Bean Titans. Sweet was concerned about the deal this time around, seeing that his guests were young. One looked like a puppet, except without the strings and wooden features on his body. Instead, we had short and frizzy black hair, wearing a striped shirt with blue jeans and red shoes. He identified himself as Ernie (age 15). The second guest was a panda bear wearing a gray sweatshirt and short pants—his name was McKee (age 5). The last one was a red-skinned toucan bird with short gold hair—Sandra (age 6) was her name. Sweet was trying to make them understand why he was concerned about them.

"Um... I'm sorry to say this, but I really can't just let you guys in without these watches." Sweet explained, showing them his wrist communicator.

"Well, we heard about you and the Bean Titans... so why not?" Ernie interrogated.

"I really can't explain it any better than that..."

Suddenly, Mac's voice was heard from the main elevator.

"Sweet, you have another visitor..." Mac spoke from a distance. Sweet sighed.

"Bring him in..." he replied with little feeling.

Soon enough, a well-dressed dalmatian walked forth, with a black suit and red bowtie. He smiled when he saw Sweet.

"Greetings... are you Sweet?" he asked.

"Yes... and who are you?"

"I'm Lucky Dotsman (age 30). I've come from San Francisco, hearing a lot about the Bean Titans and what they've done." Sweet recognized the name from the Academy's College Campus alumni.

"Oh, you're Lucky. Good to meet you—_***shakes his hand***_ it's nice to hear about people who know what we do. So, can I help you?"

"In a way, yes. See, I myself am a hero, defending from crime waves and whatnot. But what I'm here for is to tell you that I am forming a team of heroes as well, to maybe even assist you in your cause. So far, I have made no progress with that... so I was hoping that you could possibly help me."

This had sprung an idea from Sweet.

"Okay, how's this? I have three guests right over there that are looking to prove themselves as heroes. So, why don't you take them? After all, we do need all the help we can get."

"That sounds like a plan to me." Lucky agreed. In a matter of time, Ernie, McKee and Sandra joined Lucky and followed him to San Francisco. Sweet was glad to have met him.

* * *

Lucky had owned an old warehouse on the east side of San Francisco. With the help of his new team, they made it look more presentable. Surely, it had nowhere near the same conditioning as Titans Tower, but it still sufficed.

Before Lucky found the warehouse, however, it was the stomping ground of many criminals in the entire city. After Lucky flushed them out, they were dispersed throughout the whole city, creating the crime waves that are now imminent. But now, the four heroes stood against them, beginning to take each wave down, one by one.

/-/

I'm sorry I didn't explain their powers before. Here they are:

Lucky - able with the ice element (as Aurora is). ||| McKee - darkness element, super-strength. ||| Sandra - fire element and flight (obviously, seeing that she is bird...) ||| Ernie - non-elemental, but a one-man army like Robin—a very elite fighter.

PLEASE, let me know about any of your thoughts. This is going to turn out to be one of my shorter stories.


	3. Alliance after Confrontation

Chapter 3 – Alliance after Confrontation

Lucky and his team got a call from the mayor of the city, about another crime wave happening in the center of the city. They were more than ready to bring some justice, as they moved with their newfound common ability to fly around (DBZ style; all Titans knew this technique). As they moved closer to the central part of the city, they noticed a team of four others flying into the scene—a brown grizzly bear, a strange green dog, a yellow mouse-like being with red dots on its cheeks and a "bolt-styled" tail, and a brown dog with black spots. They thought that they were trying to put Lucky's team out of the job... and Lucky did not take that too kindly. Soon, the other quartet of heroes brought down the criminals... and were encountered by Lucky and his team.

"Just who do you think you are?" Lucky interrogated with a frown.

The bear sensed his concern and took it as a quiet insult. "It depends on who wants to know." he responded, as the rest of his team turned their attention as well.

"I want names, to start."

"Hershey (age 28)." the brown bear said. He had geokinesis and super-strength, like Hippity.

"K-9 (age 13), get it...?" the green dog jested. He had powers dealing with the element of light.

"Pikachu..." the yellow mouse growled lowly. There's no need to explain his powers, as sparks exuded from his cheeks.

"The name's Sasha (age 22)." said the other dog. Like Ernie, she was a very skilled fighter, but she also knew fire skills like Sandra.

"So, what's the problem?" asked Hershey.

"This is our job, and we don't need any other people to do it for us." Ernie stepped in.

"Your point?" Sasha said, shifting her hips to the right.

"We've made our point... so leave." Lucky responded, with a warning.

"Yeah, not gonna happen..." K-9 replied.

"I feel that there's only one way to settle this... the four of us against the four of you, at Angel Island." Hershey proposed. His team appeared to have an edge over Lucky's since McKee and Sandra were younger, but the two of them were no strangers to combat.

"Fine. Last man standing wins." Lucky added.

* * *

The eight of them then flew to a secluded location in Angel Island, where they could fight openly. They took their fighting stances and charged at each other.

_BATTLE 1: _McKee and Sandra vs. Sasha. Ernie told his comrades that he would take on Pikachu and K-9 himself, and they understood that because he was trying to help them out. Anyways...

"Don't worry kids, this won't hurt A BIT!" Sasha yelled, surrounding herself in a flame aura before launching a ball of fire.

McKee evaded the ball and Sandra went airborne. Sandra charged in with her Pyro Tornado—an attack intent on crashing into her opponent with surging fire around her. She barely swiped Sasha, who got thrown off of balance. Acting on this opportunity, McKee attacked her with his Black Fist—a strike with the darkness element. Sasha slowly got back up.

"All right, no more games. Heatwave!" She fired a bright blast of intense heat and flame at her opponents.

McKee had tried to hold it in place against his Dark Shield, but felt the heat from the blast start to wear him down. Sandra acted quick and performed her Aerial Ace to propel McKee forward into the blast, while he prepared his Shadow Cross—a cross chop strike imbued with dark energy. Sandra and Mckee suffered major damage from the blast, but at the same time McKee managed to hit Sasha with his attack and knock her down. Regardless, all three of them were down.

_BATTLE 2: _Ernie vs. K-9 and Pikachu. Ernie is actually much stronger than he looks, and he is never afraid to prove it.

"Pi-ka-CHU!" shouted Pikachu, unleashing its Thundershock in an attempt to paralyze Ernie.

Ernie quickly avoided the attack and rushed in for Pikachu.

"Gotcha..." K-9 murmured, firing his Green Shot (light blast) at Ernie.

Ernie noticed and swiftly acted to evade his blast, which then hit Pikachu, knocking him out.

"Looking for me?" Ernie said, appearing behind K-9 and dealing heavy strikes upon him. Soon, K-9 was knocked down by Ernie's fury.

_BATTLE 3:_ Lucky vs. Hershey. Hershey has a strength advantage over Lucky, and in return, Lucky has a bit more speed over Hippity. They both started out with powerful hits upon one another, and then they started to get technical with their elements; Lucky could slow Hershey down with his ice skills, but Hershey could shake Lucky down with his earth skills. Eventually, both men were worn out, but still staring each other down.

_"There's no way he could have survived my attacks..." _Hershey complained.

_"This guy's intense..."_ Lucky thought.

Ernie let out a battle cry and tried to ambush Hershey. But, to his dismay, Hershey was still alert.

"Oh, no you don't..." Hershey muttered, catching Ernie by surprise with a booming uppercut that knocked him into the air, unconscious.

Lucky charged in while Hershey's attention was to Ernie. Hershey noticed and charged at him as well. Getting close enough, both of them delivered a heavy-powered punch to each other, knocking them both down.

**THERE WAS NO WINNER.**

* * *

Ten minutes later, Lucky and Hershey were helped up by their comrades. They soon saw that the fight was pointless.

"Hershey, this hasn't happened before..." Sasha stated, "what do we do if no one won?"

"Well... _*sighs* _if you can't beat them, join them. (to Lucky) What do you say?"

"Anything's better than fighting right now. Deal." Lucky agreed, shaking Hershey's hand. Now they're a team of eight.

"Wait, there's one more thing..." Ernie interjected. "Didn't Sweet have a title for his team—the Bean Titans?"

"Yeah, we need a name now." McKee said.

"Okay. Our paths crossed with the Bean Titans... and we've crossed with Hershey, K-9, Pikachu and Sasha also... how about, Titans X?

"Perfect." Hershey concurred.

"All right then, we're set." Lucky claimed, as the eight of them flew back into the city.

There, they all sold the warehouse and moved into a huge mansion across the Golden Gate Bridge. It was only one fourth of the conditioning of what Titans Tower was, but it still manageable.

/-/

And there's Titans X. Yes, I know... subtle/weak ending. But it was the best that I could do.

Please, send me your thoughts about this (even though it was short), or some of my other stories.


End file.
